L'arc En Ciel
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Tapi, usaha mengejar kebahagiaan seperti mencari pundi emas di ujung busur pelangi. Begitu kau akhirnya tiba, tidak ada apa-apa di sana./Hinata bertemu Gaara ketika pemuda itu mulai magang di hotel tempatnya bekerja. Namun siapa sangka, pertemuan sederhana mereka membawa hidup mereka menjadi lebih berwarna./RnR, minna?


.

.

**A Gaara-Hinata's Fanfiction**

**© daeuchiha, 2019**

_**L'ARC-EN-CIEL**_

.

.

"Tapi, usaha mengejar kebahagiaan seperti mencari pundi emas di ujung busur pelangi. Begitu kau akhirnya tiba, tidak ada apa-apa di sana." _**(keisavorie)**_

.

.

Untuk seseorang yang sekarang jauh di sana: thank you for inspiring me to make Gaara in this fiction. Baik-baik di negeri orang, jangan manja okay?

.

.

"Hinata, perkenalkan, dia anak magang yang baru. Sabaku Gaara. Gaara, ini Hinata, salah satu _senpai_-mu selama kau magang di sini. Hinata, untuk hari ini ajari Gaara, ya."

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya, menatap raut bosan pemuda di depannya. Rambutnya semerah darah, sorot matanya tajam, ada tindik di telinga kirinya dan tattoo dengan kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Ia tampak ... seperti berandalan. Bajunya rapi terseterika licin (sepertinya Armani), sabuknya Hermes, dan pantofel yang ia kenakan tampak mengkilat. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

Pemuda itu membungkuk lebih dalam, "_Yoroshiku onegaiitashimasu._"

Ah, masih punya sopan santun rupanya.

Mei, atasannya, mengelus pundak Gaara sekali, "Panggil aku kalau butuh bantuan, Gaara-kun."

Gaara tampak tak terkesan, sudut matanya melirik Mei Terumi yang menjauh, ia hanya bergumam singkat.

Hinata berdeham, lalu kembali berbicara, "Aku akan mengajari dasar-dasarnya. Well, Gaara-san, apa majormu di perkuliahan?"

"Bisnis."

Jawaban itu membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian pertanyaan itu muncul tanpa bisa dicegahnya, "Lalu apa yang kaulakukan di Front Office Department?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan mengangkat bahunya. Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, menunggu, tapi pemuda itu tidak juga menjawab.

"Okay," Gadis itu mengusap lehernya gugup, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang. "Jadi aku harus mengajarimu dari awal, ya."

.

.

Hinata baru beberapa bulan bekerja sebagai _Guest Relation Officer_ di salah satu jaringan bisnis hotel terbesar di dunia, Suna Hotels. Ia ditempatkan di salah satu _city hotel_ mereka di jantung kota Hokkaido, sedikit jauh dari kantor pusat mereka di Tokyo. Ia adalah salah satu lulusan dengan major English Literature, membuatnya merasa beruntung dapat diterima meskipun ia masih _fresh _

_graduate_. Pekerjaannya juga menyenangkan, ia berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dari berbagai latar belakang, dan kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya berkembang dengan pesat karena melayani tamu mancanegara.

Sembari bekerja, ia menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit detail pekerjaan di Front Office Department. Karena Gaara statusnya adalah _trainee_, maka ia diwajibkan untuk _rolling-job_, yaitu tidak berfokus pada satu posisi saja, namun membantu posisi-posisi lain di Front Office Department itu.

"Fokus pekerjaanku adalah meng-_handle_ _guest complain _dan men-_treat VIP_ dengan baik, namun kau juga harus membantu pekerjaan _Butler, Bellboy, Operator,_ dan _Guest Service Attendant_. Kau harus bisa _handle check-in, check-out_, angkat telepon, antar tamu ke kamar, dan masih banyak lagi. Pelan-pelan belajar, okay?"

Gaara memang sedikit datar dan sulit berekspresi, namun meski ia tidak memaksakan senyumnya dan ceria berlebihan seperti Tenten—salah satu temannya di _Guest Service Attendant_—ia mampu menghadapi para tamu dengan sopan dan cepat. Dalam satu minggu, ia hampir menguasai semua pekerjaan, diikuti dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat fasih.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Hinata menyapa lagi beberapa hari kemudian, saat ia dan Gaara berkesempatan satu shift dan hendak makan siang bersama. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju kantin gratis yang disediakan untuk karyawan hotel.

"Makanan di sini tidak enak."

Keluhan itu nyaris bukan keluhan dengan nada datar yang digunakan Gaara, membuat Hinata tertawa lembut. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengulurkan dua bungkus permen mint pada Gaara. "Makan di sini bikin hemat, tahu. Kau kan masih magang, bersabarlah!"

Gaara mengambilnya tanpa ragu, membuka bungkus dan memakan permennya. "Terima kasih, Senpai."

"Aku pikir kau akan jadi anak bermasalah," aku Hinata, pipinya bersemu. "Kau bertattoo, dan memakai anting." Hinata menegur Gaara di hari pertama, meminta pemuda itu melepas antingnya dengan takut-takut. Tapi rupanya Gaara tidak protes dan melakukan apa yang Hinata minta.

"Begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi ternyata kau anak baik juga."

"Senpai sendiri, bagaimana? Suka bekerja di sini?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ada banyak hal yang menyebalkan, kadang banyak tekanan dan tuntutan, tapi aku suka bisa bertemu banyak orang dan membantu mereka. Yah, sejauh ini, buatku yang masih fresh graduate, aku suka pekerjaanku." Ia melirik Gaara yang masih menatapnya, "Kalau kau, Gaara?"

"Makanannya tidak enak. Tamu-tamu itu menyebalkan, banyak menuntut. Cerewet."

Hinata kembali tertawa mendengar keluhan dengan nada datar itu.

"Senpai, aku mau minta nomor ponselmu."

"Eh?"

.

.

"Dia mau mengajakmu kencan?"

Ino memekik, membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Teman sekamarnya itu selalu heboh akan segala hal. Hinata dan Ino sama-sama anak rantauan, rumah mereka di desa kecil dan berada di prefektur yang jauh dari pusat kota. Untuk menghemat uang, mereka memutuskan menyewa flat yang sama. Kini Ino bekerja di sebuah butik, sekaligus belajar fashion yang menjadi kegemarannya.

"Dia tidak mengajakku kencan, Ino." Hinata menyahut, kembali fokus pada naskah di laptopnya yang harus ia terjemahkan. Di waktu senggang, Hinata mengambil side-job sebagai freelance translator.

Setelah insiden meminta nomor ponsel, Hinata dan Gaara jarang satu shift. Mereka juga tidak pernah makan siang bersama lagi. Gaara juga tidak menghubunginya. Jadi, Hinata pikir, mungkin pemuda itu hanya sekedar iseng. Lagipula, Gaara tampan, cerdas, dan tinggi. Ia menarik perhatian banyak senior perempuan.

"Then he will for sure."

Hinata mengabaikan Ino, sampai temannya itu terpekik lagi.

"Oh my gosh! We just talked about him and he texted you, Hinata!"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada Ino yang kini meloncat kegirangan di atas kasurnya, membawa ponselnya. "Okay, let's see ... 'Senpai, I got my first salary, let's go eat something together'. Oh, God!" Ino cekikikan dan memeluk Hinata, "Akhirnya kau kencan juga!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana, ia melempar ponsel Hinata ke pangkuan sang gadis berambut indigo dan mulai membongkar lemari bajunya. Hinata mengawasi dengan was-was. "Ino?"

Temannya itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Ayo kita cari baju untukmu kencan!"

.

.

Hinata merasa pakaiannya terlalu sederhana saat kakinya melangkah semakin mendekati Gaara sore itu. Pemuda itu bersandar di dinding depan toko yang tertutup, kedua telinganya tertutup headphone dan fokusnya berada di ponselnya. Topi yang menghiasi kepalanya berwarna hitam, senada dengan jaket kulit yang ia kenakan. Kaus putih menyembul di balik jaket, dan ada rantai yang menggantung pada celana jeansnya yang juga berwarna hitam. Hinata membandingkan dengan hoodie kebesaran dan celana jeans yang ia kenakan, kemudian merutuk.

Harusnya ia memakai baju pilihan Ino.

Tapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berbalik atau sekadar bercermin pada dinding kaca toko karena Gaara mendadak mendongak, dan matanya seketika menemukan Hinata. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ragu-ragu menuju pemuda itu.

"Hei."

'Kencan' yang Hinata kira adalah makan ramen bersama, atau mencari kedai yakiniku yang sedang diskon. Gadis itu menelan ludah dan membasahi bibirnya, "Eh, kupikir, kita akan makan biasa."

Gaara menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipi Hinata, "Senpai cantik."

Belum pernah Hinata merasa wajahnya sepanas ini. Ia semakin salah tingkah ketika Gaara menyeringai kecil. "Um ... kau mau makan ramen pedas?"

"Aku tak suka pedas."

"Okay." Hinata mencatat dalam hati. "T-tapi aku suka pedas." Ia mulai menguasai dirinya. Mereka berjalan pelan di antara keramaian yang sibuk.

"Kita cari yang netral saja."

"Hm..." Hinata setuju, matanya melihat-lihat ke sekitar. "Kau asli sini? Pernah ke sana?" Ia menunjuk satu kedai kecil. "Ramennya enak."

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Senpai, awas." Ia menarik tangan Hinata mendekat, menjauhkan dari pengemudi sepeda yang lumayan ngebut dan hendak menyerempet. Kemudian pegangan itu turun ke jari-jari tangan si gadis, menggenggamnya erat.

Jika tadi wajahnya panas, kini seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Hinata tidak bersuara selama lima menit hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan bicara jujur, "Um ... aku pasti awkward sekali. Ini ... pertama kalinya aku berkencan."

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum berkata, "Baguslah." Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, "Aku tidak berasal dari sini, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak. Aku akan makan di tempat yang Senpai rekomendasikan."

"Sushi?"

"Boleh."

Sepanjang kencan, Hinata mengetahui beberapa hal baru tentang Gaara. Ia berasal dari Tokyo, suka sushi, tidak terlalu suka keramaian, penulis favoritnya adalah Dan Brown, suka memotret, dan seperti kebanyakan anak cowok, musik favoritnya adalah rock. Mereka membeli sushi di kedai langganan Hinata, kemudian Gaara mengajaknya main ke game center, mengakui bahwa game center tersebut adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi selain hotel tempat mereka bekerja.

"Kau hebat sekali bermain game!"

Hinata melangkah riang, sebelah tangannya memeluk boneka panda besar yang Gaara menangkan untuknya. Tangannya yang lain masih aman di genggaman Gaara.

"Keberuntungan. Selanjutnya mungkin kau akan melihatku kalah berkali-kali dan mengataiku payah."

Hinata tertawa. "Aku mungkin akan bertepuk tangan untuk usahamu, tapi kemudian menertawaimu keras-keras kalau itu terjadi."

"Apa aku berhasil membuatmu terkesan?"

Hinata meringis, "Well, aku tidak punya pembanding."

"Tak usah cari pembanding. Bandingkan saja dengan kencan-kencan kita selanjutnya nanti."

Hinata tidak tahu bisa wajah dan tubuhnya bisa semerah ini.

.

.

"Hei, Hinata, kau dekat dengan Gaara-san, ya?"

Mereka sedang bersiap-siap pulang saat celetukan itu datang dari Tenten. Hinata meringis, tentu saja gosip menyebar dengan cepat.

Sudah beberapa kali ia dan Gaara berkencan. Kencan biasa, terkadang mereka cari makanan diskon, berjalan-jalan di taman, atau menonton bioskop. Sejauh ini, Gaara menyenangkan. Mereka pecinta film action dan science fiction, dan selain rock, ternyata baik Gaara ataupun Hinata pecinta musik R&B yang cukup menghentak. Mereka bisa berdiskusi serius di lorong-lorong toko buku, bersama-sama membaca tanpa membeli lalu berkomentar ini-itu. Mereka juga punya kecemasan yang sama terhadap negara yang mereka cintai. "Well ... sedikit."

Tenten tampak cemas, membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening.

"Aku membuat kesalahan, ya?"

Mata si gadis China yang sipit itu melotot. "Kesalahan yang lumayan besar."

Hinata mengerjap bingung, terutama saat Tenten mendekat dan menoleh kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar mereka.

"Gaara itu Sabaku yang _itu_."

"Hah?"

Tenten mendesah. "Hotel kita bekerja?" Gadis itu mulai memberi clue. "Klan Sabaku? Keturunan Suna? Ding dong?"

Mata Hinata turut melebar saat menyadari. "Astaga. Sabaku's heir?" Seakan ada klik di kepalanya. Well ... itu menjelaskan fashion Gaara yang di atas rata-rata, barang-barang high-end miliknya, kamera mahal kesayangannya yang sering ia bawa ketika mereka kencan, dia yang tidak pernah keberatan menraktir Hinata meski Hinata sudah selalu berusaha menolak ...

... juga menjelaskan bagaimana seorang mahasiswa bisnis di universitas terkenal bisa magang di department yang sangat bukan jurusannya.

"Katanya ia diminta belajar dari bawah oleh ayahnya, dan mencoba masuk ke seluruh department untuk mengetahui kondisi hotel-hotel di bawah naungan Sabaku Hotels."

Hinata tergagap. "Kupikir ... maksudku, dia tidak tampak seperti itu, 'kan? Dia tidak pernah sombong dan tak tampak seperti tuan muda yang manja."

Tenten memutar bola matanya, seolah berkata 'yang benar saja'. "Dia memang bukan tuan muda yang manja, Hinata. Dia tuan muda yang cerdas, penuh analisis, dan bisa mendepakmu kapan saja jika ia mau."

Hinata mendesah, lalu melanjutkan acara ganti bajunya yang sebelumnya tertunda. "Gaara bukan orang yang akan memecatmu sembarangan."

Tenten meringis. "Iya, sih. Tapi kita belum tahu apa motifnya mendekatimu. Berhati-hatilah, okay." Gadis itu menutup pintu lokernya dan menguncinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut, ya? Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk dirimu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

Tenten membalas senyumnya. "Aku duluan. Kau dijemput Gaara, kan?"

"Iya. Bye, Tenten."

.

.

"Apa?" adalah kata pertama Gaara ketika Hinata menemui pemuda itu di depan loker.

Hinata meringis, melakukan absen pada _fingerprint_ yang disediakan kemudian membiarkan tangannya digenggam Gaara. "Ekspresiku terlalu mudah ditebak?"

Gaara melirik gadis di sampingnya. "Kau menatapku penuh tuduhan."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar pilihan kata Gaara. "Tuduhan." Ia menimbang sejenak, "Tenten berkata satu dua hal. Aku hanya sedikit kaget, ternyata aku belum terlalu mengenalmu."

Gaara mendengus, "Kau mengenalku melebihi kedua kakakku. Itu cukup untukku."

Hinata pernah mendengar bahwa Sabaku bersaudara tidak terlalu akur. Ini bukan masalah perebutan warisan, namun menurut rumor keretakan itu terjadi seiring dengan perceraian ayah dan ibu Gaara. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia meringis lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Tapi kau memutuskan untuk tidak menghindariku."

Hinata tersenyum pada Gaara hingga matanya menyipit, "Aku sudah berpikir banyak dan berakhir pada kesimpulan bahwa kau tetap Gaara yang kukenal."

"Aw, manisnya." Gaara berucap datar, mengundang tawa renyah Hinata.

"Aku kecewa kau baru menyadarinya." Hinata menggoda.

"Dari awal, Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Aku sadar bahwa kau manis."

Hinata tertawa makin keras. "Lain kali kalau mau gombal, hilangkan dulu nada datarmu, Gaara-_kun_!"

.

.

"Ino akan pulang ... mmnh ..." Hinata berusaha berbicara di tengah napasnya yang terengah dan ciumannya dan Gaara yang semakin panas. Gadis itu semakin terdesak di sudut sofa, sementara Gaara dengan lihai memosisikan dirinya untuk memenjarakan Hinata.

"Ah ..."

Desahan Hinata lolos saat bibir Gaara berpindah ke lehernya yang sensitif. Kedua tangannya dengan terampil membuka kancing kemeja Hinata. Dirinya semakin menggila saat Hinata mengelus kepalanya, seolah memberi izin. Ciuman Gaara semakin turun, hingga bibirnya berhasil mengulum salah satu puncak yang ada di sana.

It tastes so damn good.

Segala umpatan bermunculan di kepalanya, gairahnya menggelegak merasai Hinata yang manis dan lembut. "Shit, you drive me crazy, Hime," Gaara berkata parau.

Hinata memejam pasrah, kepalanya pusing dan sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan lidah dan tangan Gaara bagaikan api yang membakarnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak ragu menekan tubuh mereka hingga menempel erat, menyalurkan gairahnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir, menahan desahannya.

Bersama Hinata, Gaara merasa tak pernah cukup. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ia ingin lebih. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, menatap Hinata yang pasrah, mengecup pipi tembam gadisnya yang merah dan sehalus beludru. "I wanna make you come ..." tangannya yang nakal mengelus pinggang Hinata, membuat Hinata menggeliat pelan. "Kau pasti sudah basah, hm?"

Satu desahan lolos lagi saat Gaara menggigit dan mengulum telinganya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan penjelajahannya, mulutnya kembali menemukan puncak payudara Hinata yang lain. Gaara menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya, sementara jemarinya mulai meremas dan membelai payudara Hinata yang terabaikan. "Ngh ...," Hinata menggeliat lagi, sensasi yang asing terasa memenuhi dirinya. Gadis itu semakin gelisah, perutnya terasa bergejolak, "Gaara ... aku, ANGH!" Hinata tersentak, dalam satu gigitan kecil dan hisapan keras ia merasa dirinya terjatuh dan lepas. Rasanya begitu melegakan dan nikmat. "Oh God ..."

Gaara tampak sangat puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya, pemuda itu terkekeh kecil dan mendongak untuk menatap sang gadis yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan berkabut. Ia tersenyum dan menciumi belahan dada Hinata, menjejak turun menuju perut rata sang gadis.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, "Gaara ... jangan di situ," ia berbisik lemah, menahan kedua tangan Gaara yang hendak menarik turun hotpants yang dikenakannya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sulit untuk berpikir jernih saat pacarmu bernapas di perutmu dan lidahnya memainkan pusarmu, namun Hinata berhasil mengatakannya, "Aku takut."

Gaara menarik diri perlahan, menatap Hinata lekat sebelum mengecup pelipis dan melumat bibir gadis itu. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik diri sepenuhnya, duduk bersandar di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Hinata mengikuti duduk, melirik Gaara dengan perasaan bersalah. "Apa mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik?" Ino sering berbicara mengenai _blow job_, mungkinkah ia bisa melakukannya? Lagipula Gaara membuatnya _puas_.

Gaara memutar tubuh, membuat kedua iris _jade_-nya yang tajam menatap Hinata. "Kalau kita tidak berhenti sekarang, selanjutnya meski kau memohon sekalipun, aku tak akan berhenti."

"A-aku ... maaf."

Gaara menatap gadisnya yang berantakan, kemudian memutuskan untuk membantu Hinata mengancingkan kemejanya. "Don't. You don't have to."

"They said it is hurt."

"It's something i can hang on. You don't have to worry, okay?" Gaara mengacak lembut rambut Hinata, "We can do this slowly."

Hinata mengangguk. Gaara mungkin lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya, namun pemuda itu selalu mampu bersikap dewasa ketika dibutuhkan. Ia seakan mampu berpikir jernih dengan kepala dingin di segala situasi. "Ah, aku akan masakkan sesuatu."

Biasanya Gaara mampir untuk makan malam. Tapi tadi mereka kehujanan, dan tahu-tahu segala sesuatunya terjadi begitu saja. Situasi mendukung, ditambah Ino yang tidak ada di apartment karena harus lembur.

Gaara duduk manis di mini bar kecil yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantry. Sebenarnya itu hanya meja tinggi yang dipadukan dengan kursi yang juga tinggi hingga terlihat seperti bar, ide dari Ino yang tidak ingin meja makan biasa menghiasi apartment mereka. Hinata meletakkan gelas dan menuangkan jus jeruk untuk Gaara. "Mungkin aku akan masak sesuatu yang mudah."

"Aku mau kari." Gaara menyahut, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan masuk ke salah satu online game favoritnya.

"Okay."

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Suara Hinata yang lembut menimpalinya.

Ino melangkah masuk apartment, melihat Hinata dan Gaara di dapur. Hinata tampak sedang berbicara dengan suara pelan, sementara Gaara mendengarkannya dengan santai. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Ino.

"Aku sudah masak kari. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu."

Ino mengangguk dan berterima kasih. "Hai, Gaara." Ia menyapa, membuat Gaara meliriknya sekilas dan menyahut seadanya. Ino mencuci tangan, memutuskan untuk mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan kari. "Aku kelaparan, sorry. Kalian sudah makan?"

"Kami sudah makan." Hinata yang menyahut, menggulung lengan kemejanya dan beranjak ke bak cuci. "Selamat makan, Ino."

Ino duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan sepiring nasi dan sebotol teh kemasan yang ia temukan di kulkas. "Itadakimasu." Ia melirik kembali ke dapur, Gaara sudah bergabung dengan Hinata, mencuci peralatan masak bersama.

Diam-diam ia memuji sifat pemuda yang mungkin bisa jadi salah satu Crazy Rich Asian itu.

Ini bukan pertama kali Hinata atau Ino membawa teman-teman cowok mereka ke apartment. Ino sering membawa pacarnya pulang, dan sesekali beberapa dari mereka kedapatan curi-curi pandang ke arah Hinata. Well, Ino tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata, sih, Hinata manis dan seksi sekali. Pun, jika Hinata mengundang teman-teman cowoknya, mereka juga sering kedapatan curi-curi pandang ke Ino yang sama cantiknya. Cowok memang makhluk visual yang tidak pernah puas.

Tapi Gaara tidak pernah bersikap begitu.

Ia sopan—atau cuek?—dan tidak pernah jelalatan. Mereka pernah sekali double date, dan Ino malu sekali membawa gebetannya yang genit dan berusaha bersikap sok pahlawan. Gaara sangat tenang, kalem, dan mampu membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa tidak ada orang yang ia pedulikan lebih dari ia peduli pada Hinata.

Hebat sekali Hinata bisa menarik perhatian Gaara yang sebegitu cueknya.

Ino bersyukur, merasa Hinata pantas mendapatkan Gaara yang menyayanginya. Well, dengan semua usaha dan perjuangan gadis itu untuk hidupnya, Gaara mungkin salah satu kado termanis Tuhan untuk gadis itu.

Dengan perut kenyang, sang gadis Barbie menatap kedua orang yang asyik bercanda di pantry.

.

.

_Aku sakit._

Hinata mengernyitkan kening mendapati satu pesan dari Gaara yang tanpa basa-basi. Belum lagi ia membalas, satu pesan kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

_Aku mau kau datang. Aku mau sup tofu dan chicken katsu. Lapar._

Gadis berambut indigo itu tertawa kecil membaca pesan Gaara yang setengah merajuk. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul delapan malam. Shift siangnya baru saja berakhir dan Hinata sedang berganti pakaian di loker.

_Beri aku 30 menit_, ia membalas Gaara, merapatkan mantelnya dan melangkah keluar. Udara mulai terasa dingin, sekarang awal September, musim gugur akan datang sebentar lagi. Hinata berjalan sambil mengetikkan pesan untuk Ino, _tidak usah menungguku, aku akan menginap di tempat Gaara_.

Gadis itu menuju supermarket terdekat dan berbelanja dengan efisien untuk makan malam mereka. Ia juga membeli beberapa ruas jahe sambil berpikir mungkin teh jahe bisa membantu Gaara merasa lebih baik—resep yang ia ketahui dari temannya yang berasal dari Indonesia. Hinata juga membeli sekrat telur dan beberapa jenis sayuran yang tahan lama jika disimpan di kulkas untuk persediaan Gaara.

Ia mengetikkan pesan, _apa ada lagi yang perlu kubawa?_, namun Gaara malah membalasnya dengan satu kata singkat yang membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan tawanya : _dirimu_.

Apartemen Gaara tidak jauh dari lokasi hotel mereka; dan merupakan salah satu unit apartemen termahal di daerah situ. Hinata baru dua kali berkunjung dan belum terbiasa dengan kemewahan apartemen itu; dua kamar dengan masing-masing toilet terpisah, kitchen set yang lengkap, _minibar _betulan lengkap dengan rak berisi koleksi wine, sudut kecil yang digunakan Gaara sebagai perpustakaan ditambah dengan koleksi kameranya, satu ruangan merah untuk mencetak foto, dan ruang tamu super nyaman ditambah piano besar dengan dinding kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan Hokkaido. Ia masuk dengan kartu cadangan yang diberikan Gaara, meletakkan belanjaan di dapur kemudian memutuskan memanggil kekasihnya.

"Gaara?"

"Di sini."

Hinata melangkah menuju ruang merah, tempat suara itu berasal, membuka pintu dan mendapati Gaara sedang sibuk dengan foto-fotonya.

"Kau bilang kau sakit."

Gaara berbalik, bersandar di meja dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata menyipit penuh kecurigaan, mengabaikan kemanjaan Gaara yang minta dipeluk. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh sang pacar dengan menempelkan tangan di kening Gaara. Panas. "Kau benar, kau sakit."

Gaara memeluknya, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. "Aku tidak berbohong."

Sekarang setelah Gaara memeluknya, Hinata bisa merasakan dengan lebih jelas suhu tubuh Gaara yang meningkat. "Aku akan masak. Kau harus makan dan minum obat."

Gaara mungkin punya pola pikir yang sangat dewasa, namun sudahkah Hinata bilang bahwa ia sangat manja? Ia tidak seperti kebanyakan laki-laki yang malu untuk bersikap 'lemah' pada beberapa situasi. Gaara adalah orang yang mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang dia mau, tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata bertanya-tanya akan sikapnya. Salah satunya adalah, ketika ia ingin perhatian, ia akan bilang.

Seperti saat ini.

"Cium aku dulu?"

Hinata berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya. "Makan dulu, ya? Kau harus sembuh. Aku cemas kalau kau sakit."

Si pemuda Sabaku melepaskannya. "Tapi aku tak mau kau suruh tidur. Aku akan selesaikan ini."

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Kalau kau tak pusing, aku tak masalah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, okay?"

"Okay."

.

.

Ini kedua kalinya Hinata menginap di tempat Gaara. Ketika menginap, ia biasa menggunakan kamar yang kosong untuk tidur. Iya, mereka tidak tidur bersama, menghapus semua pikiran negative Hinata mengingat betapa santainya Gaara memintanya menginap. Gaara malah terkekeh kecil saat Hinata bertanya kenapa mereka tidak satu kamar seperti drama atau film yang biasa ia tonton.

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak sekaya aku dan apartment mereka terlalu sempit."

Jawaban yang membuat Hinata tanpa ragu menginjak kaki pemuda berambut merah itu sambil tertawa. "Kau sombong sekali."

Gaara meringis kecil.

Hinata senang Gaara semakin terbuka saat ia mengetahui status asli pemuda itu. Well, Gaara memang tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun, hanya saja Hinata tidak pernah bertanya sehingga pemuda itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Namun kini semakin pemuda itu bersikap santai tanpa defensive di depan Hinata, semakin Hinata mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Gaara bukan pemuda yang rendah hati setiap saat, ataupun begitu sombong dengan kekayaannya yang tiada batas. Ia juga bukan pemuda yang dewasa dan dingin sekali seperti tokoh-tokoh novel, namun juga bukan pemuda kelewat ceria yang manja dan cerewet. Dia hanya … Gaara.

Hinata bersyukur bisa mengenal Gaara.

Pagi itu Hinata sedang memasak sarapan ketika mendengar suara bel apartemen Gaara. Ia mengerjap untuk memastikan, bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertamu. Gadis itu berjalan dan membuka pintu ketika suara bel terdengar lagi.

"Ah, halo."

"Ah," Hinata sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok gadis berambut pirang di depan pintu. Dengan mudah ia mengidentifikasi sosok itu sebagai Sabaku Temari, kakak tertua Gaara. Hinata merasa pipinya agak memanas ketika mendapat tatapan curiga dari Temari, namun ia menguasai diri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Halo. Anda pasti Temari. Silahkan masuk dulu."

.

.

Temari memutuskan untuk mengunjungi adik bungsunya, Gaara, ketika Manager Gaara mengirim pesan pemberitahuan bahwa Gaara tidak masuk karena sakit. Namun ia tidak menyangka akan menemui sosok lain di apartemen adiknya itu. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan sepasang mata bulan yang cantik, yang mempersilahkannya masuk seakan apartemen itu adalah apartemen si gadis itu sendiri. Temari menurut meski tatapannya masih bertanya-tanya. "Ini apartemen Gaara, bukan?"

"Ya, dia masih tidur," Hinata menjawab, mempersilahkan Temari untuk duduk. "Saya bisa buatkan minuman. Temari-_san _mau kopi? Atau teh?"

Temari masih menatap Hinata bingung, matanya memindai Hinata. Gadis ini cantik dan manis sekali. Apa gadis ini pembantu Gaara? Apakah ini sejenis tren untuk mempekerjakan pembantu yang cantik lalu jatuh cinta seperti di film-film? Temari merutuki pikirannya yang melantur karena banyak menonton sinetron Eropa. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia … "Kau pacar Gaara, ya?"

Mata Hinata sedikit membulat mendengar pertanyaan Temari yang jauh dari basa-basi, kemudian ia meringis. Seperti yang bisa ia harapkan dari kakaknya Gaara, mengingat sang adik juga benci basa-basi. Karena itu ia membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah," Temari ikut membungkuk, "Aku Temari, seperti yang kau sudah tahu." Kemudian ia tertawa sendiri, menyadari betapa canggungnya situasi yang telah ia buat. "Nah, kau tidak perlu formal. Panggil aku _Oneesan_, okay? Don't mind me."

Hinata meringis sekali lagi, melangkah ke dapur dan merasakan Temari mengikutinya. "Aku sedang masak sarapan. _Oneesan_ sudah makan? Telur orak-arik dan toast?"

Temari mengintip, "Sarapan Barat, huh? Khas Gaara sekali," ia berkomentar. "Tolong, kalau begitu. Dan jangan canggung begitu. Aku akan buat cokelat panas untuk diriku sendiri." Ia bolak-balik depan dispenser. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau jarang ke sini?"

Hinata membenarkan. "Tapi kemarin Gaara sakit dan ia memintaku datang."

"Aku juga datang karena hal yang sama. Terumi-san yang memberitahuku." Temari meletakkan mug-nya di _minibar_ dan duduk di sana, memerhatikan Hinata yang begitu cekatan. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir. Apa ia merepotkanmu?"

Hinata menghidangkan satu piring berisi toast, bacon, dan telur orak-arik untuk Temari, kemudian duduk di hadapan gadis itu dengan secangkir teh. "Dia jadi tambah manja."

"Apa?" Temari mengerutkan kening, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Gaara manja?" Ini masih Gaara yang sama yang mereka bicarakan, 'kan?

"Ya, dia manja sekali."

Wow, Temari menyesal tidak merekam percakapan mereka. Kalau iya, ia bisa memperdengarkan percakapan ini untuk ayah mereka dan dapat tambahan uang saku. Temari tertawa kering, mencobai masakan Hinata. Telurnya enak. "Maaf, selama ini aku selalu dengar dari orang-orang bahwa Gaara adalah salah satu orang paling mandiri untuk pemuda seusianya."

Satu kenyataan seketika memberi pemahaman pada mereka berdua.

"Ah," Temari yang berkata lagi dan menggangguk, kali ini lebih riang. "Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau menceritakan semua aibnya."

"Hm," Hinata berpikir, menyeruput tehnya. "Dia banyak protes dan mengeluh terutama pada masalah makanan." Gadis itu tertawa sendiri, "Kebanyakan kencan kami malah berakhir pulang untuk makan di rumah dibanding pergi ke restoran."

Temari tidak heran, terutama ketika ia sudah mencicipi makanan buatan gadis di hadapannya. Telurnya enak dan _seasoning_-nya pas, toastnya tidak gosong, baconnya renyah dan manis. "Dia memintamu memasak."

Hinata memutar bola matanya, "Setiap ada kesempatan."

Binar hangat pada mata sang gadis membuat Temari tersenyum.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun."

Perkataan Hinata membuat Temari menoleh. Ia melambai pada Gaara. "Hai otouto, jangan menatapku curiga begitu, dong."

Gaara mendekati mereka, "Kapan _Neechan_ datang?"

"Barusan. Hinata membuatkanku sarapan," Temari menyahut, menatap interaksi keduanya. Sepertinya refleks gadis itu untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menempelkannya di kening Gaara. Temari pikir Gaara tidak suka PDA—menilik pacar-pacar pemuda itu sebelumnya, Temari menyimpulkan Gaara risih dengan PDA apapun bentuknya—dan akan menepis tangan Hinata, tapi pemuda itu menurut dan malah meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang gadis. Temari berani menjamin jika saja ia tak ada di sana, Gaara pasti tidak menahan diri dan sudah memeluk Hinata.

Ini sesuatu yang baru baginya.

"Demammu sudah turun. Nanti kita pastikan dengan thermometer lagi. Duduklah, aku ambilkan sarapan."

"_Neechan_ dengar, aku sudah sembuh." Gaara berkata. Ia menerima piring dan cangkir dari Hinata, bergumam terimakasih, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu khawatir."`

Temari mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Oke, oke, aku akan pulang setelah sarapan."

Mereka makan dengan tenang, dan Temari tidak bisa untuk merasa tidak puas melihat Gaara tampak begitu rileks di hadapan seseorang. Gaara tidak ragu untuk meminta perhatian Hinata, namun membalasnya dengan sikap penuh penghargaan pada gadis itu. Temari sudah bertemu begitu banyak pasangan, namun tak banyak yang seperti mereka. Melihat mereka membuat Temari mengingat sebuah pepatah kuno : _kau tahu bahwa kau mencintai orang yang tepat, ketika orang itu membuat hidupmu lebih baik tanpa kau minta_.

"Kau tampak lebih sehat, Gaara." Ia berkata, lega bisa mengatakan hal ini setelah bermacam hal dan konflik yang ia ketahui menjejali hidup adiknya itu. Gaara dan Hinata menatapnya bingung, namun Temari tersenyum riang tanpa menjelaskan.

.

.

Hinata pernah bertanya sekali, kenapa Gaara mengisi apartemennya dengan piano meski pemuda itu hanya bisa main gitar.

"Untuk estetika," pemuda itu menjawab. "Dan karena aku bisa membelinya, kenapa tidak?"

Kesombongan Gaara pasti akan membuat Temari kaget juga.

Sore itu di akhir Desember ketika Hinata punya kesempatan duduk di piano itu bersama Gaara di sampingnya, menghadap kota Hokkaido yang dipenuhi salju. Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Hinata dengan sederhana dan magang Gaara yang sudah berakhir, bersantai setelah seharian bermain di akuarium untuk memenuhi keinginan Gaara—yang membuat Hinata protes pada awalnya, _"Yang ulang tahun kan aku, kenapa malah keinginanmu yang kita turuti?"_

"Kau mau aku mainkan sesuatu?" Hinata menekan tutsnya pelan. Matanya menatap salju yang mulai turun lagi dengan rasa syukur. Baru enam bulan ia mengenal Gaara, namun pemuda itu mampu membuat hidupnya terasa berwarna.

"Kau bisa main?"

"Sedikit. Gereja dekat rumahku punya piano, jadi setiap selesai sekolah minggu aku selalu berlatih di sana." Hinata memainkan nada _Canon in D_ yang terkenal. "Ah, aku tahu satu lagu yang mengingatkanku padamu—tapi mungkin kau tak tahu lagunya, ini kurang terkenal."

Hinata memulai intronya dan bernyanyi pelan,

"Merrily we fall, out of line, out of line

I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side

Swinging in the rain, humming melodies

We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Tell me, everyday I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all …"

(He Is We, I Wouldn't Mind)

"Kau mencoba melamarku, hm?"

Kekehan Gaara membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu kemudian ia ikut tertawa. "Kau bisa memikirkannya."

Gaara menatap gadisnya, menyelipkan rambut Hinata ke balik telinganya. "Ini mungkin terlalu dini sekali, tapi mungkin, suatu saat nanti …"

"Hei, ini bukan beban, tahu." Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "Aku … aku belajar banyak sekali darimu, Gaara." Hinata menyelipkan jari-jarinya dan menautkannya dengan milik Gaara, "Kau mengajariku bersikap jujur terhadap perasaanku dan lebih berani. Aku berterima kasih sekali."

_Salah satu kencan mereka adalah bersepeda bersama di jogging track tepi pantai. Hinata senang sekali, ia ingat Gaara mengalah dan memilih sepeda couple untuk mereka dibanding sepeda gunung. Ia bersepeda di belakang Hinata, membunyikan bel sepedanya untuk Hinata jika ada orang di depan mereka, berbincang santai dan sesekali memperingatkan Hinata jika terdapat polisi tidur. Tertawa riang disinari matahari pagi musim panas, Hinata mengingat bahwa saat itu ia menyadari dengan jelas bahwa ia merasa nyaman dan aman saat bersama Gaara. Ia jadi gadis yang berani, seorang Hinata yang berani melangkah di luar zona nyamannya._

_Hanya karena Gaara ada di sana, dengan tatapannya yang berkata, 'kau bisa, aku akan menangkapmu kalau kau jatuh.'_

"Kita belum kenal terlalu dekat, tapi aku berterima kasih karena setelah aku mengenalmu, kau selalu ada untukku." Ia melanjutkan, tersenyum pada Gaara. Setelah ini Gaara akan kembali ke Amerika untuk kuliah, dan mungkin hubungan mereka akan jadi lebih sulit dari sekarang. "Untuk sekarang … segini saja, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara mengeratkan genggamanya, "Aku mungkin akan jadi egois, mungkin akan menyakitimu tanpa disengaja. Tidak ada yang bisa aku janjikan, tapi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku. Aku mau kita berhasil, Hime."

Gaara tidak berbasa-basi; selalu mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang dia inginkan, membuat Hinata nyaman untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sebaliknya, Hinata mengajarinya untuk menyayangi dengan tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa … LDR sekalipun, aku akan belikan jet pribadi untukmu."

Hinata tertawa keras, "Sejak kapan kau jadi sesombong ini pada senpai-mu, Anak Magang?"

.

.

END

.

.

A/N : Hello, its been years since I really write something till the end. I hope you enjoy it! Ah, the thing I wanna tell about the quote is, you don't really have to _find _happiness. You just have to feel it because happiness is _in _you. The more you want to _find _it, the more you will feel empty. So just enjoy the life and live without regret. Trust me!

:D

-dae uchiha-

p.s : sorry for the plot holes and many things unexplained in this story xD


End file.
